Mando Crusaders
by juanquislosa
Summary: After years of fighting among themselves the mandalorians have called for a crusade against the empire will a certain mandalorian on the ghost crew join them or will she stay with the rebels?


**This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions review and I will respond if I can.**

In the moon of dxun a group of mandalorians are waiting for the man that called them here with a proposal.

After waiting for a few minutes a tall man in black mandalorian armor with white stripes on the helmet started speaking

"The battle of Mandalore was a major blow for all mandalorians, brothers and sisters killing each-other on the streets it was one of our worse moments but we will not allow this to happen again we mandalorians must stand together, that is why I Jurgen Ordo of clan Ordo am calling a crusade against the empire who now oppresses our homeworld of fellow mandalorians I call for you to assist me in my war against the empire"

Most of the mandalorians joined him but they were interrupted by the voice of a woman.

"I will join you but I ask one thing in return" she shouted with an intimidating voice

After several minutes of silence Jurgen was starting to grow impatient from the silence and decided to speak

"What is you wish from me and what makes you so special that allows you to demand anything from me? " he said in a quite autorative tone quite honestly not knowing what to think

"My name is Bo-Katan Kryze and my only request is that you help me find my daughter" she calmly said while removing her helmet

8 or so mandalorians almost immediately pointed their weapons at her while their leader a tall fellow with a skull painted on his helmet step close just a few inches from her face

"Commander Ordo this woman is a known member of death watch she can't be trusted" he said still looking at the woman

"Lieutenant I order you and your men to stand down or I will be forced to make you stand down" Jurgen said with an angry tone

Bo-katan took advantage of the lieutenant's distraction and quickly hit him in the stomach and landing a series of quick kicks and knocking him out his men were about to shoot but were ordered not to by Jurgen they had to watch and see as their leader was beat up by the woman

After a minute or so of fighting the lieutenant was dead his limp body in the middle of the room over a puddle of blood

Bo-Katan then walked towards Jurgen and calmly said "deal or no deal" to which Jurgen said "sure lieutenant, any idea where your daughter could be?"

Bo amused by the ordo's quick acceptance of the offer slightly laughed and answered "Lothal"

Jurgen was mystified by how this woman reacted to him a very intimidating man and one of the most dangerous too but he decided that either she was really brave or very stupid but one thing was for sure he liked her she was fearless

He let a small chuckle quite amused of her reactions and shouted to his men "we go to Lothal"

 **A few days later on the Inside of an imperial base on Lothal**

Sabine Wren was trying to hold off a group of storm troopers while her friends got the Information they needed

"Specter 5 come on we have to leave before more imperials arrive" shouted a voice from her comlink

She threw one of her miracles and ran towards the rendezvous point but when she arrived she found her leader Kanan and her friend Ezra locked in a duel against a tall pauan who she identified as the inquisitor, not knowing what to do she ran towards the inquisitor but was stopped when she heard a loud bang.

When she turned to see what was happening she was surprised to see 5 mandalorians running towards the inquisitor and the jedis, but she was even more surprised to see the tallest of the bunch pull out a dark saber while the others grabbed a collection of huge guns or beska swords. Then the tall mandalorian charged with all his might towards the inquisitor.

The inquisitor not knowing who this new opponent was but desperately trying to parry the strangers fast and strong strikes started to step backwards and decided to retreat before the situation was more than he could handle.

Sabine then heard Hera call them to the ship but was surprised to see 4 mandalorians on board pointing their weapons towards Zeb and Ezra with them doing the same.

Then the silence was broken by Kanan and Hera "who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" was the first thing she said with a calm voice but still slightly mad at the boarding of her ship.

"we are the Mando Crusaders and I think your crew should be a little less hostile after all we just saved your life" was heard from the female of the groupsabine didn't understand why but her voice sounded familiar.

"Our life, ha we were quite fine tha-"was the only thing Zeb could say before he was interrupted by the entrance of the tall mandalorian.

He was wearing black and white armor and had a huge sniper rifle strapped to his back after he took off his helmet she couldn't help but stare at his beautiful brown eyes and jet black hair then he stated to speak with a kind yet serious voice "are you the ghost crew?"

Hera was taken back by his appearance and tone and wsa about to speak but was interrupted by kanan "yeah, what do you want?"

He focused his gaze on Kanan and answered " im looking for a girl by the name of Sabine Wren I was told you knew where she is"

Sabine thought _"could he be here on behalf of my father and what does he want with me?"_

"I m her, how can I help you?" she calmly responded then the woman who had spoken with took off her helmet and hugged her while crying.

Sabine was taken aback by her reaction and was about to shove her off but then the man started to speak again " I'm sorry for her reaction, my name is Jurgen Ordo and she is Bo-Katan Kryze and Sabine she is your mother she asked me for help in finding you but I'm surprised we found you"


End file.
